


Little Girl

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Daddy Kink, Feminization, Finger Sucking, Forced Feminization, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 07:17:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14950082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Carl likes being feminized, Negan/Rick enjoys it too, calling him a girl when they fuck. Carl gets it rough, saying how his ‘pussy’ is all wet and tight for them. Btw I love your writing! Easily one of the best in my opinion <3





	Little Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

"Spread those legs, darling..." Negan ran his knuckles up Carls inner thigh, pushing his legs further apart. "Don't hide from me..." Negan climbed onto the bed, his other hand stuffed in his boxers. He jerked himself off slowly, sliding his hand up Carls torso. He ran his fingers across Carls neck before cupping his face and slipping his thumb into Carls mouth. He chuckled when Carl started sucking on it, gripping the base of his dick. He couldn't come soon. "Pretty little girl..." 

Carl was bright red beneath him, shamefully sucking on Negans thumb, his eye trained on Negans wrist and not on his naked, spread out body. He leaned up, taking all of Negans thumb in his mouth, running his tongue across the pad of his finger. He flicked his tongue over the tip before pulling off, a trail of spit dripping down on his chest. "Not your little girl..." His voice was quiet, but the glare on his face matched the tone he was speaking in.

"C'mon, doll.." Negan slid his hand down Carls torso, rubbing his spit slick finger against Carls nipple. His finger circled around the hardening bud before flicking it then pinching it. Carl whimpered and arched his back, grabbing at the sheets with one hand, the other hand gripping the headboard with white knuckles. "You moan like a girl..." Carl shyly crossed his legs. "Hide your pretty pussy like a shy girl..." Carl turned his head away, sucking on his lower lip. "Blush like a girl." 

Carl sighed, shaking his head. "Not. A. Girl." Negan always loved to do this. Tease him, call him pretty and a girl. Sometimes, if Carl was lucky, Negan would call him his wife. Carl didn't hate it as much as he let on, but he would rather die than tell Negan he loved to be teased like this. "Negan-"

"Is my little girl angry with me?" Negan rubbed his knuckles against Carls cheek, forcing his hand beteeen Carls too thin thighs. He spread Carls legs, slapping his swollen hole. "Keep them spread before daddy's the one getting angry..." He smiled when Carl spread his legs as far as they could go, the sweetness in his voice returning. He ran his fingers through Carls hair, humming. "Daddy's good girl..." 

Carl swallowed, nodding. Angrily, he spit out a "your good girl" but it was barely audible. He looked everywhere in the room but Negan, his thighs beginning to ache from being spread for so long. He sat up on his elbows, batting his eyelashes like the pretty little girl Negan praised him for being. "Daddy.." Carl nudged Negans thigh with his foot. Beneath his boxers was Negans hand, slowly jerking him off. Carl had lost track of the time Negan had jerked off in front of him, coming all over his hole or face. 

"Yes, little girl?" Negan slid his hand down to Carls hole, slipping one finger in all too easy. Carl made sure to always stay open and wet for Negan. That's what Negan told him a perfect girl was. Alwaya wet and ready to be stretched out around her daddy's cock. Negan moaned when he felt Carl clenching down on his finger, chuckling some. "Is this what you wanted?" 

Carl shook his head, closing his legs. He didn't like being completely naked around Negan. It made him feel shy. Negans finger was still fucking into him, his cock leaking against his stomach, lines of precum smearing across his pale skin. "No-" Carl gasped when Negan bumped against his prostate. "No, daddy, that's not what I wanted..." Carl spread his legs and reached down, grabbing Negans wrist. He held his hand there, grinding down against his finger. "Want more." 

Negan pried his hand out of Carls grip, spitting on his hole and rubbing it into the skin. He slipped two fingers in, fucking into Carl without giving him any time to adjust. "God, you look so hot like this," Negan panted. "All spread out and filled up with daddy's fingers, love seeing you like this..." He added another finger, curling all three causing Carl to scream out. "Is this what you wanted?" 

Carl whined and squirmed against the sheets, his hands slamming down against the wooden headboard as his hips rode Negans fingers. He arched his back and dug his nails into the wood that was already chipping. "No..." he gasped out. "Not enough..." Negan knew what he wanted, but he loved making Carl beg. Carl grabbed at the sheets, fucking himself against the fingers. 

"How am I supposed to know what to give you if you don't ask for it, darling?" Negan leaned down and kissed Carls neck some, sliding his fingers out of Carls pink, abused hole. Negan shoved his boxers down beneath his ass, his cock springing up and slapping against his stomach. He rubbed the head against the hole, panting softly. "Love how wet your pussy is..." 

"Daddy.." Carl whined, grinding against his cock. He hoped that with one lucky snap of his hips the head of Negans dick would get caught inside of him and he would finally have what he wanted. Negan knew better than that, though. He held his dick with one hand, the other hand holding himself up. "Please-" 

"Is this what you want?" Negan rubbed the head of his cock across Carls ass, licking his lips. "You want daddy's dick in your pussy?" He slipped the head inside, his hand coming down and slamming against the sheets. "Christ, you're tight.." Negan focused on keeping his hips still, his jaw clenched in concentration. "Tell daddy what you want, baby girl..." 

Carl rocked his hips down against Negans dick, moaning when the tip slid further in him. "Want you to fuck me, daddy..." he reached down and grabbed Negans hands, gripping them tight. His nails dug into Negans skin, causing Negan to let out and grunt and give a shallow thrust. He loved pain as much as Carl did. 

"Where do you want me to fuck you, baby girl?" Negan leaned down and pressed his forehead to Carls. He thrusted in again, only half of his dick slipping into Carl before pulling all the way out. His fingers danced across Carls lips, tapping on them. "You want me to fuck your pretty face? Fuck your mouth til you choke on my dick?" 

Carl shook his head, swallowing. He didn't think it was possible but his face got hotter and his cheeks turned redder. He took a deep breath and looked up at Negan with a wide eye. He leaned up and kissed him, their lips still pressed together when he whispered the words, "Fuck my pussy, daddy."


End file.
